


i can't even

by dynasty_decapitated (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Other, Trans Male Character, Tumblr AU, the title is ironic alright, transboy! josh, transboy! tyler, yes they are both trans fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dynasty_decapitated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr au where tyler runs a sad aesthetic blog and josh is a giant meme fucker who likes cute boys and smokes weed</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't even

**Author's Note:**

> the - symbol will replace the usual reblog symbol on tumbler.com in this fic

 

                                     ahabitofdecomposing - guns4hands

sad boys club

he/him

#fshit son #i just nutted #in a friendly aesthetic way tho don't make it weird

230 notes

 

"holy shit," josh voices his thoughts as he's met with the prettiest boy he has ever seen (probably) on his dashboard. the photo almost seems out of place amongst the shitposts and memes that accompany it. he checks who reblogged such a masterpiece for it to end up on _his_ dash, home to x-files gifs and @dril tweets - and of course, it was brendon. brendon likes cute boys almost as much as josh does. almost. his finger hovers over the mouse pad for a second before he manually reblogs the picture, adding the tags '#holy shit balls' and '#pretty people' before clicking the guy's url and opening his blog. he marvels in silence, in the darkness of his room at the amount of effort that must go into maintaining his blog. he, a mere shitposter, simply changed his theme and bio every three months and rarely ever posts any original content besides some selfies and answers to asks. but this guy, _this guy_ , his blog was a work of art.

the title 'mr.misty eyed' was the first thing to catch josh's eye, the blog seemed to have a monochrome theme. black title, white background, with an abundance of black and white and dull coloured pictures dotted around, save for a few posts from his insta that still somehow fit the aesthetic. his description read "tyler, 18, USA. he/him. i love chord progressions and my mom. hello frens." josh smiles at that.

 

is this how the kids do it

he/him.

#face #i got into college so this is a celebratory selfie

#even tho i look like i'm about to kms i'm actually not surprise #vaguely happy boys club?

#pay attention to me thanks

 

508 notes

 

josh chuckles and keeps scrolling.

 

 

every time i feel selfish ambition is taking my vision

my crime is my sentence

repentance is taking commission 

it's taking a toll on my soul

i'm screaming submission 

and

i don't know if i am dying or living

t.r.j

#words

 

 

"jeez, he is a sad boy."

 

and of course there were some dumb posts like:

 

reblog if dogs

which josh obviously reblogged.

 

he clicks the follow button a few minutes later before closing out of the window and shutting the laptop, deciding to sleep since it was 3am and if he didn't stop himself now, he'd have been stalking the poor guy until at least 8. plus he had work in 7 hours. oops.

 

 

 

.

 

_dickbag is calling..._

 

"brendon, what the fuck do you want? it's like -, it's 6am what the fuck? fuck off."

 

"nice to hear your voice too, sweetheart," brendon's charming voice booms down the line.

 

"okay, fuck off," josh pulls away to click 'end call' but is stopped by a "wait wait wait". 

 

"you need to come into work."

 

"what the fuck? what the heck - what the - brendon, i fucking hate you. you're a trashcan.  a literal trashcan filled with dog shit. shit from dogs. from stray dogs that haven't bathed in several months to a year and eat nothing but leftover cheeseburgers and other dog's shit. brendon, you-"

 

"alright, sweetie, save this for the bedroom. any man would pop a boner in three seconds flat if you spoke to him like that."

 

josh has slid out of bed by now, his light is on and he is now balancing the phone between his shoulder and ear while sliding off his pyjama pants. "why do i need to come in?" his underwear falls around his ankles and he steps out of them, reaching into his bedside table drawer to pull out his packer, a harness and a clean pair of boxers which he then puts on while brendon talks - "i don't know, i think pete's off sick, but my shift finishes in half hour and there is no way i am staying another five hours to cover for his ass again." he hums in acknowledgement and agreement, puts the phone on speaker and drops it onto the bed before he begins searching his dirty laundry basket for a binder. 

"i've only had three hours sleep, not even that probably like, two and a half? i'm dead, i'm actually dead, bren. rest in peace josh dun, cause of death: the shithole that is tumblr and also cute boys and lack of sleep," he says as he finally finds a binder - his favorite one, too (it's a mid length red one that matches his hair) and slips it over his head.

"okay, but did you see that guy i reblogged? sad boys club guy? i wanted to cry he's so pretty. what the fuck," brendon is rambling as josh finishes putting on his uniform and spends five seconds messing up his hair. he does a quick check for any new facial hair on his jawline and chin: 0. he has a little awkward stubble working it's way down from his ears, accompanied by a shitton of acne. the cons to HRT: he has to live through the one bit of being a guy he never wanted: puberty. he scowls at himself, like always, then realises he forgot to reply to brendon. brendon who is now calling his name a little too loudly, somewhat muffled by his bedsheets and josh fears it will wake his parents so he takes it off speaker and puts it back to his ear.

"i'm here, bren, sorry. and yeah, i saw him. guns4hands, right? i stalked him for like half hour and also wanted to cry. i hate boys," he makes his way downstairs, coat on, keys in hands - he grabs a granola bar from the kitchen before making his way out the front door and towards his shitty old car. 

"no you don't," brendon snickers.

"no, i don't. i love boys. i love boys so much, i am so gay."

brendon laughs again, "alright, gotta go, bren. see ya."

"bye bye."

 

.

 

josh finishes his shift at fucking 4pm. that's 10 hours. he shuts his car door behind him and types out a text post as he tries not to fall asleep on the way to his house. fucking pete, this is his fault. he's going to get it tomorrow.

i-want-to-beleaf

just did a 10 hour shift i am actually going to commit @newfaceoffailure this is all ur fault u better be dying or some shit

#u owe me a joint #or 8 #text #fight me peter

5 notes

yelyah liked this

ahabitofdecomposing reblogged this and added:

rip josh

ahabitofdecomposing liked this

compl3x3s liked this

newfaceoffailure reblogged this and added:

i'm not dying but it was important sorry bro hmu we'll have a zoot tomorrow

 

josh throws himself onto the couch when he gets home, oblivious to the presence of anyone else in the room.

 

"hey bro," his brother jordan says.

"hey," josh looks up and smiles sleepily at him.

"long day?" he asks.

"mhm, i'm gonna go nap, save me some left overs from dinner if i sleep through it," he pushes himself up and walks out the room.

"sleep tight!"

 

.

josh wakes up from his nap at 11pm to a buzzing coming from his phone which he unlocks and is met with a tumblr notification.

 

guns4hands started following you

 

_holy shit balls._

 


End file.
